


Responsabilités

by Nelja



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm est mort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est encore enfants qu'on ne peut pas retourner dans sa tête ce qu'on aurait pu faire, ce qu'on pourrait peut-être faire encore, si les adultes et les lois de l'univers ne se mettaient pas sur le chemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsabilités

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. Spoilers sur le chapitre 588 de Fantastic Four ; se passe pendant le chapitre en question.

"Le voyage temporel crée seulement une nouvelle timeline. Avec un clone et un télépathe assez puissant, peut-être pourrions-nous créer un double exactement équivalent à oncle Johnny, mais... personne n'acceptera ! Personne ne comprend !"

"Valeria..." 

"Je réfléchis, Franklin ! Et si tu ne peux pas souhaiter magiquement qu'Annihilus soit mort et qu'oncle Johnny revienne, tu m'est inutile." Elle s'interrompt, pâlit, se retourne. "Je n'aurais... je suis désolée."

Franklin semble déconfit, mais répond bravement "Ce n'est rien, Valeria. Je suis désolé aussi."

Pas pour le chagrin qu'il n'a pas causé à Valeria, pour ne pas avoir sauvé Johnny. La même pression qu'ils s'imposent, les mêmes regrets.

Elle se jette dans ses bras. Il la serre très fort. Valeria croit qu'elle le serre fort aussi, même si elle n'est pas très douée pour ça.

"Tu n'es pas en train de souhaiter magiquement que j'aille mieux ?" demande-t-elle, soudain soupçonneuse. Mais c'est une question stupide.

"Les parents ne comprennent pas." dit Franklin, "Ils ne peuvent pas prendre toutes les responsabilités pour nous."

Mais Franklin est là, pour elle, avec elle, et Valeria devrait être plus souvent avec lui aussi.


End file.
